Keeping Company
by Pearl127
Summary: Feeling abandoned, Glinda tries to decide where to turn.


Glinda bit the corner of her lip and glanced again out the window. Outside the café, it was getting dark and the pedestrians were growing fewer and fewer. The little university town of Shiz was starting to shut down in anticipation of intoxicated college party-goers. She swirled the last of her luke-warm coffee in its mug as she considered her options. Clearly, Fiyero wasn't coming - again. Maybe just five more minutes?

She could go home - she _should _go home. But to what? Glinda knew how these things went. She would stomp through the door, sighing loudly, and plop onto her bed. Obviously, it was too early for her to be back. "Hello, Elphie," she would say, softly, dejectedly.

"Hello. Have a nice time?" Elphaba probably wouldn't even look up from her book. Did she even know what time it was, holed up inside as she was?

"Not exactly..." Glinda wasn't sure she could be any more obvious.

"I'm sorry." Was she?

"It's alright." No it's not. Glinda sighed aloud, despite herself.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Glinda looked up in surprise, shaken from her thoughts. Her eyes snapped to the open door at the sound of a jingling bell, but she saw only an unfamiliar group of students, all looking entirely too happy.

"Are you using this chair?" The gentleman asked, placing a hand hopefully on the empty seat.

_Yes. _"Oh... no. No, I'm not."

"Thanks very much." He dragged the chair over to his party's already crowded table and poured himself a glass of wine.

Glnda took a last sip of bitter coffee and turned her thoughts inward again. She could go to Pfannee and Shenshen. They would understand. "Glinda, dear. You poor thing!" There. A little understanding. That was all she needed.

"Such a saint," the other would pick up the thread. "If any boy _dared _try such a stunt with me, he'd be single before he could blink an eye. You know, Milla told me _just _the other day..."

And then they'd be off again, back to the gossip. And what would they tell the others the next day? That she wasn't even pretty enough to keep a date? Perhaps Pfannee and Shenshen weren't quite sounderstanding. But Elphaba was so _set _ on being contrary. Couldn't she just admit what she already knew? Glinda was upset and wanted to be comforted. Did she really have to suffer the shame of having to ask for it?

But she would, as she always did.

"Oh, Elphie. It was so awful. Fiyero didn't even come!" She would bury her face in a pillow and sob wretchedly. Was it over-dramitization or did she mean it? Who could be sure?

"He _what?_" There was the concern; the defensive, caring Elphaba that came out every once in a long while.

Glinda would sit up, sniffle, and wipe her eyes. "He didn't come. I was so embarrassed. The waiter knew what was happening - he must have - what with me just sitting there all alone. I must have ordered four cups of coffee trying to pass the time and act naturally."

"Glinda, I'm so sorry." Elphaba would cross the room and place a hand on Glinda's back, an awkward and somewhat uncertain offer of comfort. And Glinda, in turn, would willingly accept and launch herself into the waiting arms. After half an hour or so, she'd feel better, undeniably so; so why did they have to play this game? Glinda wasn't sure why she yearned so desperately for Elphaba's comfort and acceptance, and perhaps Elphaba wasn't quite sure why she was so hesitant to bestow it. Every step she made towards emotional intimacy, Elphaba took one back, often literally. She tried not to show her hurt when Elphaba stiffened or extracted herself from a hug after a time, but she wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do.

Glinda checked the clock. Eight-thirty. There was nothing for it - she'd have to go back to the dorms. She left several crumpled bills on the table, including a generous tip for having been allowed to loiter so long. She would play the game, at least once more, in the hopes that Elphaba would someday accept the idea of being someone's desired company. With a jolt of surprise, Glinda realized she might just be more distressed over Elphaba's possible rejection than about her ruined date. She shook her head as if to settle the dust in her head. Honestly, such an idea...


End file.
